Please Don't Make Me Love You
by funnygirl00
Summary: Princess Sabrina is captured by the dreadful pirate captain Erik of the Black Swan. After a close call, he agrees to return her home and to her fiancée. But as time goes by, the two of them cannot fight their feelings of love for each other. Will they be forced to go their own separate ways, divided forever by titles and sins they've borne upon themselves?
1. 1: First impressions

**I own nothing. I took this story down once, and now I'm reposting it.**

* * *

Chapter one: First impressions

* * *

"Found her captain!" Erik turned as his quartermaster dragged a girl by her only arm towards him.

Erik smirked, "Good work Mr. Gibbs." As if anyone could hide a one armed princess aboard a ship.

Gibbs shoved her and the girl landed at his feet. She gasped and looked up at him, her hand brushing her long flaming red hair out of her face. Erik felt his heart hit his stomach as she looked up at him; her green eyes filled with terror.

"Please!" The captain, shouted. "Take anyone but the princess!"

Erik laughed as he pulled her up, she fought him. "The princess is the only one we want!" He shook her. "Stop fighting me!"

"Let me go!" She shouted.

The captain stepped forward, "Are you aware of what you're doing? She's our only hope for peace!"

Erik laughed, "So? Peace can be made in other ways than matrimony!" the girl kicked his leg. "Ow!" He slapped her face and she looked up at him rubbing her cheek in astonishment. "Keep fighting me and you'll have no fight for later tonight."

She gasped as did everyone else on the ship. "You wouldn't defile a princess!" A woman shrieked. "You wouldn't!"

Erik laughed. "A woman is a woman. What else are they for besides a quick romp in the sheets? Regardless of title, they're all the same between their legs."

The captain stepped forward, "I challenge you to a duel for the princess's release!"

Erik laughed. "I'm under oath as a pirate not kill any tame rabbits." His crew laughed as Erik grabbed her and pulled her around him, gripping his rope so he could swing back on his ship. The black swan. "Inform your king, he'll be receiving the ransom very soon."

* * *

Sabrina screamed as soon as her feet touched the deck of the pirate's ship. The captain chuckled from behind his mask at her. she kicked him between the legs; he yelled and released her. Sabrina raced for the side of the ship, ready to fling herself overboard. Death was preferable than being violated by a man like him.

Arms tackled her from behind and she screamed as she fell forward! Her chin hit the deck and she cried as pain spread throughout her jaw.

She felt a man straddling her and she whimpered. Was he going to take her on the deck in front of the whole company? He grabbed her and she clutched his jaw. Anger and irritation faded a little bit as he saw her pain. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the deck.

He pulled her down the stairs, "Gibbs!" He bellowed. "Follow me!" The plump man followed them. Her heart pounded as she was pushed into the captain's quarters. She pulled free, stood up straight and glared at him from across the cabin. "You can lower your pistols now." He said removing his hat and sword.

She glowered. "Unfortunately, I have none!"

"Your eyes." he said stepping forward and cupping her chin with his fingers. "I've looked into pistol barrels that were kinder." She bit his finger. "Ouch!"

She stepped back, "You will keep your hands off me!"

He laughed coldly, "I will? Since when does a captor give orders?" she reached out to strike him and he caught her arm. "don't make me angry. I'm trying to behave like a gentleman."

"A gentleman," she laughed. "what gentleman threatens to violate a lady?"

He laughed, "now, we can't have enemies thinking that I've gone soft. Indeed, my harsh words may set tongues wagging for good many days. But don't worry, you may still be a virgin when I drop you off to the man who's paying me so handsomely to bring you to him!"

"Who is he?"

"I'm not going to tell. And believe this," he said as he scanned her. She blushed and wished for her other arm to wrap around her waist. "when I say I'm acting like a gentleman, I'm acting like one."

She smirked, "Really?"

"If I weren't, I'd have you on my bed now, your virginity would be gone and I would have forced you into submission by now."

She struck his face and he grabbed his mask, which she dislodged. "How dare you speak so to me?"

"In Tortuga when a woman hits a man it means she wants him to grab her," he carefully rearranged his mask. "overpower her and smother her in kisses. However, being a gentleman, I must refuse such overtures, even if from a princess." His eyes narrowed at he grabbed the locket around her neck. He opened it and frowned at Raoul's picture. "Now tell me what the devil do you see in this weasel?"

"How dare you!" She grabbed the locket from him.

"If you're in love with him you're too big a fool for a man like me." he said with a cheeky grin. He turned to Mr. Gibbs who was watching them. "Make sure all her personal items are moved here." His eyes danced at the shock in her eyes. "I'm putting you in charge of her."

With that, he closed the door, his red cape swirling behind him, quite a contrast to the solid black clothes he was wearing. But, a perfect match for the devil; and she warranted that there was a devil behind that white mask. She would have to be careful not to unleash that dark section of the man. But that would be hard, because her heart was burning with so much hate for the man.


	2. 2: Troublemaker

Chapter two: Troublemaker

* * *

Erik tapped the map, "Set your course for Tortuga."

"Isn't that rather close?" his mate asked. "After all, we did just abduct her off the coast of Cuba."

Erik nodded, "true…. but, you wouldn't look for a burglar in your attic after being robbed now would you?"

Jonathan nodded and snorted, "I see what you mean."

"Captain!" Gibbs said as he came up the stairs with his face red, "Sir, might ask what be our first course?"

"Tortuga. Why?"

"Well," he cleared his throat. "might I suggest we get a ladies maid for her?"

"Why?"

"Well," he rubbed his jaw. "She is missing an arm and those…garments are hard for a lass without an arm."

Erik nodded, "I see. Is…she still needing assistance?"

Gibbs nodded, "Aye. She's been struggling for almost an hour."

Erik smirked, "And you didn't aid her?"

"No! She's a princess!"

Erik laughed, "Well, I best go aid her."

"You wouldn't!" Jonathan said.

"He would." Gibbs said. "I wouldn't do that captain."

"Well, you're you, and I'm me. Two different individuals." Erik laughed. "On to the conquest."

Erik opened the door of his cabin to see Sabrina trying to tie her laces. She gasped and spun around, attempting to hold her dress up. "How dare you!"

"Oh shut up," he said walking up and spinning her around. "I hate the fake bluster you females put up."

Erik could feel her breathe nervously as he laced up her dress. He noted her skin, creamy white, unused to the harsh sunlight. She stepped away, smoothing her bodice, her cheeks a fetching red. "Thank you. But in the future please abstain yourself from taking any liberties with me again."

He laughed, "What a mouth you have on you. Too bad, you seem to have forgotten," he said gripping her chin firmly. "you're my prisoner. To do with as I see fit."

She pulled free and spit right in his eye! Erik swore and struck her as he wiped her spittle out of his eyes. She looked up at him, struggling to sit up with her one arm. Erik grabbed her, pulled her up and she gasped as they stood close to each other. Erik almost felt attraction towards her, but that was absurd. Still, those green eyes and red hair were definitely appealing.

"Please," she said, her voice almost sounding like she was begging for something other than her release. "let me go."

Erik let go. "Come." He said opening the door. "On deck, where I can keep an eye on you."

Sabrina wrapped her arm around her waist. She wanted to cry, but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her tears. That pirate, he was ruthless. Diamond Dion. She'd heard of him. Cold, heartless and he always wore the mask. No one knew what was behind that black mask.

"Your Highness," she turned to see Mr. Gibbs beside her. "we'll be pulling in to Tortuga, and getting you a ladies maid to help you."

She nodded, "Thank you. Is…Tortuga far?"

"A day or two away. It depends on the weather you see."

She nodded, "I understand." She sighed. "It's a shame you're an enemy for I'd like one friend on this loathsome voyage."

"Well," he chuckled. "I understand. But, surely, you can pretend a bit. After all, you being the only woman on board, you need a friend to protect ye from some sailors."

"And the captain?" she asked looking towards him where he was standing on the rail, holding onto the rigging, the wind pulling at his dark clothes. "Can you protect me from him?"

"No." He said. "Unfortunately, I cannot. However, don't vex him and you'll be fine."

"Tell me that again when he's not…. Well…trying something."

"Your Highness, out here, things are different. Cross the captain and you die. I'd interfere, but then who knows who he'll assign you to next. They may not be to your liking or be as lenient as I."

"Gibbs!" He bellowed. "Bring her here!"

"Aye captain!"

"Does he have a name other than Dion?"

"Yes. But he prefers it not be known."

"Is it that terrible?" She muttered as she approached him.

The captain looked at her, then his second mate. "Help her up."

She gasped as he gripped her arm and pulled her up. She shrieked as she saw the rushing water below. "Don't!" She feared he was going to throw her over the edge.

"Don't what?" the captain said gripping her around the waist. "Oh! I get it." His arm went around her waist and he pushed her forward as if to throw her into the water. She screamed and he laughed as he pulled her upright. Desperately, as he righted her, she flung her left arm around his neck.

He stiffened as he felt her; it dawned on her how close she was. She turned and saw that he was gazing at her, studying her closely. She inhaled and trembled slightly.

He cleared his throat, "Look to the horizon."

She did as he asked and squinted as she watched the sun begin to set. She felt his hands move to her hair. She turned as he pulled her hair free. "Shake your head." He ordered.

She did as he asked and she inhaled the salty sea air. She hadn't felt so free in her life before. She closed her eyes. A pair of lips on her neck caused her to jerk to the side, forgetting her position. Dion reached for her, but she fell into the ocean with a scream!

"Princess overboard!" Erik shouted as he removed his shirt. Her vision blurred as she came up sputtering salt water. Erik came up behind her and he grabbed her arm, then his eyes widened. He pulled out a knife and she screamed.

He let her go and slashed behind her. She spun around to see a shark right behind them. She screamed in terror as she tried to desperately keep herself afloat. She saw blood fill the water and spun around to see yet another shark coming at her. She screamed as a spear flew through the air and hit the shark!

Sabrina flailed and just before she sank under again, Mr. Gibbs jumped into the water, grabbed her and fastened a rope around her waist. Her body was dashed against the boat as she was pulled up. Moments later, she found herself lying on the deck, breathing hard. She gasped for air and began spitting up the salty water.

Moment's later Erik collapsed beside her, he gasped for air. "You stupid fool! What...were you doing?"

"You!" she wheezed. "You…. don't ever do that again!"

Erik pushed her flat on her back, "Easy captain." Gibbs said helping her up. "She's exhausted."

"When I'm through with her, she'll be exhausted."

His threat caused her to shiver violently. Gibbs moved her along down below as she coughed and spat so she didn't hear his words. But she still got the gist of his threats. Gibbs pushed the captain's door open. "Here. I'll make sure he doesn't disturb you."

The door flew open and Dion stomped in. "You were saying…Gibbs?"

Gibbs gulped and turned his back. "Nothing captain." With that, Gibbs hurried out of the room and closed the cabin door, leaving both of them alone.


	3. 3: Lessons and advice ignored

Chapter three: Lessons and advice ignored

* * *

Erik stepped towards the princess, ready to shake her head off her neck! The girl lunged to the side and he moved after her. She spun around and he found one of his swords pointed at his throat!

"Stay…away from me!" she growled. "Get out of here!"

Erik stepped back, his hands held up slightly. "I will!" he ducked, grabbed his sword and rolled back up. "After I teach you a lesson in manners."

She gulped her green eyes wide. Her stance clearly showed that she wasn't used to holding a sword. He lunged at her and she shrieked! One blow and the sword flew from her grip. He pointed the tip at her neckline; her rapid breathing caused her chest to heave. Erik smirked as he backed her up against the bed. Another step and she fell backwards with a cry.

Erik threw his sword and immediately pounced on her. She screamed and he smirked as he gripped her hand over her head. "Don't do that again." He growled. "Ever."

"Get off me!" she shrieked. "Get off!"

His finger went to her neckline. "You don't seem to understand what you are." He inhaled and then shouted. "You're my prisoner!"

She screamed as his lips went to her pulse. He sucked at her neck as she bucked underneath him. A bang on the door caused him to swear. "What?"

"Sword fight on deck captain!"

Erik groaned and jumped up off her. He glowered down at her as he grabbed his sword. He looked down at her trembling and heaving body. "I will be back."

Sabrina sat up and shivered. Mr. Gibbs ran in, "Pardon me." he said. "I can help you a bit, then get you out on deck before he comes. Quick!"

She spun around and he undid the ties, she hurried for a new dress. She turned and saw his eyes were closed and his back turned to her. She pulled the dress up over her damp petticoats.

"Help please." She said.

Mr. Gibbs worked quickly at lacing her up. "Ok. Go."

She hurried towards the door and they both ran out. Gibbs moved ahead of her, and then motioned for her to come up. She could hear Dion threatening men within an inch of their lives. She hurried up the deck and hid behind some barrels. She inhaled deeply and tried to calm down.

She touched her wet neck, remembering those lips on her. She rubbed at her neck, wishing she could wash his touch off of her body. She could still feel that weight cushioning into her body. She could hear his voice as he was threatening to rape her. She couldn't believe it; he'd rescued her to let her be in a situation that was worse than battling the sharks.

Mr. Gibbs tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around. "It's all right your Highness. He's gone to change."

She exhaled, "He frightens me."

His brow raised, "You don't act like it."

"I do know how to hide my fear, 'tis true, but," she shook her head. "I've never encountered anyone like him. Why is he…so cold? I've done nothing to him."

"Ah your Highness you have. You've hit him, yelled at him, challenged him and made him risk his own life and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet!"

"As has he!" she stated. "He placed me and my crew under attack and that was dangerous, he's yelled at me, hit me, dared to touch me, caused me to fall in the water and almost drown and threaten to take my virginity in the same amount of time! I was wronged more than him!"

"It's interesting how so many people can have so many opinions." Dion said from behind her. She jumped and he grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't." he turned to Mr. Gibbs. "Now, I suggest you get out of here before I forget you're an old man!"

"Yes captain!"

Sabrina tugged back as far as she could to get away from him. The pirate merely looked amused and she wished she weren't a princess, other wise her tongue would set free words that would make his mouth drop open in shock. However, she wasn't sure if she even had the nerve to say the words! She'd been raised a lady and a lady she'd try to remain.

"Where'd you think you were going?"

"What did _you _think you were doing?" she shot back. "I certainly wasn't going to stick around for that!"

"Oh come off it princess!" he scoffed. "Don't expect me to buy this whole innocent angle! There's another side of you!"

"What I am is none of your concern." She pointed out. "As you mentioned, I am your prisoner, and I do not believe you should degrade me to the position of your personal prostitute!"

His brows rose, "Prostitute?"

"What else do you call that? Have you forgotten that there are decent women in this world?"

"Decent women? No, can't say as I have. I haven't let met a woman who wasn't willing to spread her legs for me."

Her face flushed, "Well, then be sure that you congratulate me."

He frowned. "For what?"

"I'm to be the first woman who is going to be unwilling to turn into your personal whore!"

He laughed, "Very funny."

"You seem to be an arrogant man," his laugh froze. "And I can tell you'd rather have me willing instead of raping me."

He crossed his arms. "Possibly."

"Well Captain Dion, you may have me…when Hell freezes over!"

With that she stomped away and he roared with laughter as her face turned red. "Some princess! With the mouth of a trollop on her!"

"How dare you!" she spun around on the stairs, stepped on something and fell backwards hitting her head on deck!

She groaned as she shook her head to find the captain's arms around her. "And with all the graces of a newborn babe. Are you always so clumsy?"

"She stepped on this captain." Gibbs said. "I was scrubbing the decks right before we raided their ship."

She turned to him, "You let an old man scrub decks while you do nothing?"

Dion stared at her and tried to get his mouth to work. "It's his job!"

"Find him another one!"

"Don't tell me how to run my ship!"

"And you keep your hands off me!"

"Then you should stop falling down!"

"And you shouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place!"

"Oh!" he groaned as he uprighted her. "I should have let the sharks have you!"

"And I wish they had taken you and me to the bottoms of the sea too!"

Dion swore and turned to Gibbs and yelled. "GET HER OUT OF HERE BEFORE I THROW HER OVERBOARD MYSELF!"

Gibbs grabbed her arm and pulled her below. "Now why'd you do that for?" he asked. "I told you not to vex him!"

"He vexes me!" she reported. "And believe me, there's nothing I like better than vexing that arrogant man!"

"You won't last long with that attitude missy!"

"Nor will he!" she said. "And attitude like that is bound to bring trouble."

"It all ready has. You. And I'm sure he's regretting it."

"If he isn't now," she said. "By the time I'm returned, he'll have sworn not to kidnap another woman as long as he lives!"


	4. 4: Tortuga

Chapter four: Tortuga

* * *

Sabrina blinked and looked at the mountainous island. "That's Tortuga?"

"Aye lass." Mr. Gibbs said. "Tortuga is very mountainous, full of rocks and trees."

"Then, where's the town?" she asked.

"Well, let me explain. The northern side is all rocky; people reside on the southern side of the island. It also has a port for ships. We should put in there in about an hour if the winds favor us." She nodded. "Tortuga is divided in four parts. One, Low country, or the southern coast is called Cayona and rich planters reside there. Middle plantation, which grows tobacco and Rignot and both located in the Western part of the island. And the fourth area, the Mountain, this is where the first cultivated plantations was established."

"Gibbs." Dion said from behind them. She forced her gaze to focus on the approaching island. "Since you've given the lady her history lesson, put it to use. I will stay with her Highness on the northern side while you all deliver the message. I will not risk our prize escaping in the crowds there! The fresh air will also do her disposition good."

"Agreed captain." She said. "But I don't think that the pure air of heaven could change your disposition."

Dion stiffened and he stomped away muttering things. Gibbs shook his head, "Don't push him your Highness. You're asking for it."

"The only thing I'm asking for is freedom."

"You won't get it that way."

"Maybe I like torturing him." she said. "Someone should teach him a lesson."

"Keep at it that way, and you will get a lesson and I won't be there to stop him from teaching it to you."

Erik caught the tree branch right before it hit him in the face with a low growl. "Sorry." Sabrina said, however, her voice rang with insincerity.

"You missed." He pointed out. "No harm done."

"That's why I was apologizing." She said. "For missing."

Erik groaned. They'd spent most of the morning on the beach. Until ten minutes ago, Sabrina decided she wanted to go hiking in the mountains. Now, he was sorry he agreed to it. She was going to turn her ankle in those flimsy shoes.

The moment he thought that, Sabrina slipped on a rock in the middle of a rushing stream. Erik darted up and pulled her up, she was very groggy. A wicked idea began to form in his brain. He turned to the sailor who was 'chaperoning' them. "She's out. Run back down and get that bottle of wine in the boat."

That was a fifteen-minute walk down to the boat and he wouldn't be back in a half-hour. The sailor nodded and hurried away. Erik moved and the sailor was out of hearing when she stirred. "Put me down!"

"Good morning to you too as well." He said. "You've gained weight since I last had the privilege of carrying you."

"Put me down!"

"Easy, you'll go into convulsions."

"I will not and I can walk! Put me down!"

Erik did as she asked. She took two steps forward and fell right on her face. "Just like I thought…. You're a wreck. I'll have to put you to bed." He smirked at the shocked look on her face as he pulled her down onto the mossy grass beside him. "Now, I'll examine you." She stammered as he examined her eyes. "Clear. But brighter than I've seen them before."

"Stop it!"

He ran his hands through her hair, examining it. "Good firm skull. Couldn't crack it with an oar."

"Stop it please! Leave me alone."

"Now a gentleman wouldn't leave a lady in such a position." He flipped her skirt up and examined the ankle that she'd twisted. "This should teach you to be much more sociable in the future." He tested it carefully. "No bones broken." He ran his hand up to her calf. "Twisted a muscle." He applied pressure. "Does it hurt?"

"No!" but he caught the note of discomfort in her voice. "Please, some water! I feel faint!"

He smirked, "You may have thrown your knee out!"

She shrieked as he gripped her knee. "Stop it!" he glanced at her frightened eyes. "Some water please!"

He groaned as he lifted her up, "I'm going to charge more for carrying fees."

She rolled her eyes as he laid her down beside the water. She drank some water and he lay down beside her. She sighed and laid flat on her back. Erik reached under her skirt to grip her knee. Suddenly, Sabrina sat up, her hand hit him on the forehead and everything went black.

* * *

Sabrina gasped and dropped the rock. She tugged her skirts down around her and stood up. She had no idea how to get back to the beach so she hobbled several feet away from Dion's body. She was so tired. She hadn't slept most of the night for fear of Dion taking advantage of her. That would have been easy for they shared chambers.

She closed her eyes and lay under a tree. She'd no sooner closed her eyes before she was sleeping soundly. A loud yell caused her to jump up. She turned to see Dion yelling in her ear.

He pulled her up and smirked, "Next time you start a job, finish it!"

She glanced at the blood on his head. "Keep your hands off me!"

Dion groaned, "You can't seem to understand that you're my prisoner! You're crumbling princess! You're not fighting me, you're fighting the feelings that I cause in you!"

"You're mad!"

Dion pressed her against a tree and she gasped. "I could do more to you if you'd let me!"

"I order you to stop this!" she panicked. "At once!"

"You order me?" he smirked. He leaned forward and cupped her breast in his hand.

She shrieked as he squeezed them in his hand. "Oh!"

"I wonder what reaction I'd get if I touched you lower. Or is that what you really want beneath that prim exterior?"

She began to scream and he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She groaned and squirmed as he pressed her deeper into the tree. Feelings of hate and passion swirled around in her stomach. She hated that he was making her feel this way. His hand went down to her waist and was reaching her hip.

"Captain!"

Dion swore and pulled away from her as he heard Mr. Gibbs voice. She gasped and pulled away from him, wiping her mouth furiously. She straightened and tried to look composed, but she felt so cheap.

She had no idea she could feel like this! She couldn't allow things like this to happen! She had to marry Raoul; it was the one way to forge an alliance to stop the blood being shed during the second hundred-year war. She couldn't afford this! He needed to know how important it was for her to maintain her virginity. If she lost everything, more blood would be shed. She couldn't have that on her head.

"Captain." Gibbs came around the corner. "Our contact is here a day early! They say they'll arrive tonight to take her away!"


	5. 5: The voice

Chapter five: The voice

* * *

"How about a song lass?" Gibbs asked from his position.

Dion snorted, "You think a wretch like that that sing? Please! Spare my head!"

Sabrina stiffened; she'd give him something to remember by. She'd been well taught and even famous composers had wished that she weren't royalty so she'd sing in their humble opera's. She nodded, "Do you know 'I am the voice?"

"Not that song!" Dion said. "It's a beautiful song."

"Give her a chance captain." Mr. Gibbs nodded and he picked up his fiddle. He nodded, "Ready when you are your Highness."

She nodded, "I'm ready."

Dion rudely snorted. She ignored him and began to vocalize. _I hear your voice on the wind. And I hear you call out my name._ She walked over to Mr. Gibbs and smiled at him, giving him a little nod to pick up the beat a little. A guitarist joined in as well._ "Listen, my child," you say to me. "I am the voice of your history. Be not afraid, come follow me. Answer my call, and I'll set you free!" _

She lifted her hand up in the air and began to spin around on the deck holding the note perfectly. Her skirt twirled around her ankles freely. _I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain. I am the voice of your hunger and pain. I am the voice that always is calling you_ She relished the one taste of freedom to move as she pleased. Mr. Gibbs followed her timing perfectly.

_I am the voice, I will remain. I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone. The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow. _Her hair came free from its confinements and spilled down around her shoulders._ Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long. I am the force that in springtime will grow. _

A piper joined Mr. Gibbs merry fiddling. She smiled broadly, as the men began to clap their hands in time. Sabrina felt a thrill begin in her toes and spread up to fill every inch of her body. _I am the voice of the past that will always be. Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields. I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace. Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal._

Her eyes met Dion's eyes. His eyes appeared…different…almost mystified. She turned and continued singing. _I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain. I am the voice of your hunger and pain. I am the voice that always is calling you. I am the voice. I am the voice of the past that will always be. I am the voice of your hunger and pain. I am the voice of the future. I am the voice, I am the voice. I am the voice, I am the voice._

Sabrina knelt in the deck and flung her hair back. The men erupted into applause, but it was Dion that seemed to attract her attention from all the men. He was studying her, as if he'd taken leave of his senses and that unnerved her.

"What a voice captain!" Gibbs said. "Ain't heard something that heavenly in many a spell."

"Indeed." He said quietly "A shame that voice won't be around long." He straightened and peered over. "We've got company."

Sabrina stiffened and reached for the scarf and began to attempt to stuff her hair back inside it. After several tries, she gave up.

"I'll get your bags," the maid that had been bought in Tortuga was quiet, but she was a help to her.

"Thanks for the song." Mr. Gibbs said. "I enjoyed it."

"Enough to grant me a simple favor?"

He frowned, "That depends. What is it?"

"What is Dion's real name?" he hesitated. "Just his first name, please."

Gibbs hesitated before leaning forward, "It's Erik."

"Erik." She breathed quietly. "A good name. And he doesn't like it?"

"No your Highness. And you didn't hear it from me."

She nodded. "I understand." She inhaled and admitted. "I think…I'm going to miss you."

Mr. Gibbs nodded, "I'm going to miss you too lass."

"Ship ahoy!" Sabrina's heart jumped at the sound of a strange sailor's voice.

"Throw down the ladder!" Erik ordered before turning towards her, an unnerving look on his face. "The maid will descend first and then you. Try not to fall and break your neck!"

She nodded, "And goodbye to you as well." With that, she turned her back, walked over to ladder to leave the black swan forever.

Erik tried to focus on the map he was studying, trying to figure out which route to take. However, Sabrina's voice kept singing in his head. Oh! She was gone, but he wasn't free of her.

"Captain?" Gibbs said beside him. "Troubled?"

"No." he said stiffly. "Just can't decide where to go."

Gibbs pulled out a match, struck it and began to smoke his pipe. Erik detested smoking, especially in his cabin and Gibbs knew that. He sighed and blew out a ring of smoke. "Miss the lass don't you?"

"No I don't!"

"Sure you do. The only woman who stood up to you." Erik shot a scowl at him. "And that voice. Heavenly."

Erik nodded. "Like an angel."

"You care for her."

Erik snapped, "I do not!"

"Oh well," Gibbs sighed. "hope the lass makes it home alive and her throat in one piece. You know Sanders, vicious man. Hope he doesn't hurt her."

Panic welled up in Erik's throat. He glanced over across the way at the ship, which was just resting there. All the men were resting so they could start refreshed. The ship appeared like a beached whale, with Sabrina in the belly of the beast.

His conscience began to nag at him, could he actually let her sit in the hands like Sanders? She couldn't defend herself, but she'd die trying. But…he didn't want her to die. If anyone was going to kill her, they'd have to talk to him.

"Gibbs!" he bellowed as he stomped up on deck to see Gibbs, with all the crew, armed and ready to go.

Erik frowned, "Gibbs."

"Orders captain? Do we take back the prize and deliver it to its destination… untainted?"

Sabrina screamed as her door was kicked open. She gasped and drew the covers up to her chin. Sanders was drunk, and his eyes were red with lust. Oh, how she wished she were back on Erik's ship right now! Erik pushed the limits, but this man would actually take the limits.

Marge, her maid stood up, grabbed a chair and threatened him. "You get out of here!"

Sanders laughed drunkenly and pulled out his sword, "Or what?"

Marge trembled and Sabrina sat up in bed and moved towards her. Sanders watched her every move. Marge glanced at Sabrina and sanders lunged at them! He grabbed the chair and struck her with the sword!

She gasped as Marge sank down on the ground with blood streaming from her neck! "Marge!" she gasped and knelt down looking for a pulse. But there was none. "No, no, no, dear God, please no!"

Suddenly, Sanders grabbed her and flipped her onto the floor. She screamed as he pounced on her and began pulling her nightdress up. She screamed and cried but she knew it was useless on his drunken ears. His hand entered between her legs and she screamed and tried to hit him as he began kissing her.

Sanders suddenly gurgled and blood gushed out of his mouth. She gagged and turned her head to the side as his body was rolled off her. She spit some of his blood out of her mouth and looked up to see Erik and a bloody knife in his hand.

"Erik!"

He frowned, "who told you my name?"

"Oh!" she jumped up and hugged him as best as she could with her one arm. She was frightened, yet relieved to see him standing there.

He stiffened and looked down at her. He pulled away after a moment before wiping the knife on Sanders body. He wrapped his cape around her, grabbed two dresses, and shoved them at her.

"Come on. The whole crew will be down upon us in seconds." He gripped her arm tightly. "Don't let me go. Ever." She nodded anxiously and followed him out of the cabin to the rest of the ship.


	6. 6: A gesture of gratitude

Chapter six: A gesture of gratitude

* * *

Erik gripped his sword in one hand and held onto her left hand in his other. His hand was still shaking with anger as his mind kept playing the sight of Sanders ontop of Sabrina. He would have loved to massacre the man's carcass, but he had to get her to safety. Erik made it to the designated spot. All was silent. He sheathed his sword and grabbed Sabrina's dresses, tied them around her waist. He wrapped his arm around her waist, "I'm going to help you down. All right?" She surprised him by wrapping her arm around his neck. "Yes!"

Erik began to slide down the rope and he landed in the rowboat. Gibbs and two other sailors were waiting for them. "You all right lass?" Gibbs asked.

She nodded, "yes."

"Sanders was preparing to settle his drunken desires on her."

"What!" Gibbs hissed.

Erik sat down and Sabrina sat beside him, surprising him. There was more space on Gibbs side, but she'd chosen to sit next to him.

"THE PRISONER'S ESCAPING!"

Erik grabbed an oar. "Row!" he ordered. He glanced at her as they pushed off away from the shore. Sabrina burrowed closer to him. He glanced up to see men swarming onto the deck and several getting into rowboats.

"Pull!" Gibbs said.

Sabrina drew the crimson cape around her tighter and she tried to keep from shivering in fear. But he could see the fear in her eyes. Erik kept his eyes focused on the ship and the men spilling into the rowboats. If his timing was right, they'd round the rocks and his ship would pick them up, ready to head to Sabrina's original destination. France.

A bullet whizzed over his head and he shouted. "Pull harder!" The men complied and Sabrina fell backwards with a cry as she hit her head behind them. He risked a glance and saw blood streaming from her head. "Row harder! She's been hit!"

That spurned the men into a speed that would almost break their backs! Erik saw the black swan approaching them. A quick glance back showed that his pursuers were heading back to their ship, it was going to take them a good fifteen minutes to get back on the ship and another ten to get their ship completely manned.

The men carefully pulled up alongside the black swan and ropes were thrown down. Erik stood up and an odd weight on his back made him turn around. He saw Sabrina's arm hooked into the scarf around his waist.

He smirked, "Figures, you'd do what I said when you were unconscious." He pulled her up into his arms and grabbed the rope. "Pull!"

The sailors quickly hauled them up; Sabrina's arm was still hanging into his scarf. He swung over the edge and glanced around, the ship was all ready underway, the wind fortunately was with them and they turned towards France. Sander ship fired at them, but they were out of reach all ready. If fortune was on their side, they'd be out of sight in an hour as well.

Sabrina moaned and turned her head to see Erik holding her. "My head." She moaned as she moved to wipe her head, only to find herself hindered. She frowned as she tried to free her arm. "What?"

"I told you not to let me go." He said carrying her to his bed and setting her down gently. "You finally did as I asked."

"Oh." Was all she could say. She blushed as he removed her hand from his waist. She cleared her throat. "Thank you."

He nodded and stood up to get a towel and the pitcher. He dampened the towel and placed it on her head. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

She shook her head, "No." She cleared her throat. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm grateful to you. You didn't have to come and get me, but you did." He frowned and she caught his hand and inhaled. Was she really going to do this? "Will… you allow me to give you…a small token…to express my gratefulness? But…I must ask that you not interpret it any other way."

He frowned, "Like what?"

She licked her lips nervously and his gaze went to her lips. He smirked a little. She inhaled and leaned forward. Her lips touched his gently and a small fire lit and warmed her stomach. She felt his hands grip her shoulders. She trembled under his touch and his lips grew firmer, more insistent. His tongue traced the outline of her lips and she pulled free. She looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Sorry." He said inhaling.

She nodded, "Please, excuse me."

He stood up, leaving her feeling cold. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Erik sighed and peered out at the stars. His enemy was out of sight and they were well out of danger. Erik rubbed his jaw thoughtfully.

He could still feel Sabrina's lips against his, feel her warmth. Oh, how he wanted to go further, but she wasn't that kind of a girl. He wished she were. He could just see her face shinning with pleasure after he'd

"Captain!" Gibbs said startling him out of his thoughts.

He groaned, "What is it?"

"Is the lass all right?"

He nodded, "She just hit her head."

"I'll agree there. The lass is walking on the ships rail."

Erik stared at him, "What side?"

"Starboard."

Erik groaned and headed for the side. Sure enough, she was carefully walking ontop of the rail. Her arm suspended carefully. Erik crept up behind her quietly and caught her around the knees. Sabrina screamed as he cast her over his shoulder.

"Quiet."

"Oh!" She said kicking her feet in aggravation. "Will you put me down?"

Erik obliged her, "Will you stop giving yourself ample opportunity to fall in the water?"

"I wasn't going to fall!" she said indignantly. "I do this all the time."

"Sure." He said. "Look, you're my responsibility."

"You are not-

"I risked my ship, my crew and my life for your return princess. I saved your pearl of virginity." She scowled at him. "You owe me plenty. You'll do as I ask of you. Understand?"

She nodded and croaked. "Yes. I understand."

Erik smiled and brushed her hair back, "Now, you head back down to the cabin."

She leaned forward and shook her head. "No."

He scowled. "Sabrina."

"I'm not tired." She batted those beguiling green eyes. "Can I stay up a little longer please? Show me the constellations?"

Erik sighed and tried to resist. But there was something about this female that was pretty hard to resist. He took her arm and pulled her to the rail. "All right. Half an hour."

She smiled prettily and walked over to the edge, gripping the red cape over her nightdress tighter. She let him hold her hand and pointing out constellations had never been such a pleasant activity before.


	7. 7: A teacher in many ways

Chapter seven: A teacher in many ways

* * *

Sabrina stifled a yawn as Erik pointed out Leo. She smiled. "I was studying mythology, it was so boring. You'd make a great teacher." He rolled his eyes. "Really, you're much more interesting than all twenty of my tutors."

"Twenty?" he laughed. "You have twenty?"

She nodded. "Yes, one for each subject. Math. Science. History. Geography. Dancing. Etiquette. French. Italian. German. Singing. Mythology."

He held up a hand. "I understand." He leaned forward. "You spend your whole life studying that?"

She nodded, "yes. I am a candidate for the throne, however as you know, I must have a husband to rule by my side."

"You'd do fine on your own."

"But it's the law." She pointed out. "There's nothing to be done."

He nodded, "tell me, where'd you meet that weasel who you keep in that locket?"

She laughed, "why do you call him a weasel?"

"I may not spend much time on land, but I call them as I see them and this man is a weasel."

"Well," she curled her finger into the rail. "I haven't met him yet."

She felt Erik stiffens beside her. "Say that again."

"I haven't met him yet."

"And you're going to marry him?" she nodded. "That's preposterous!"

"It must be done. If our marriage establishes peace between England and France, then I'll have done my duty."

"So…you're willing to give yourself to a man you don't know?"

She couldn't answer that. She couldn't let him know that she didn't. All things considered, she'd rather give herself to Erik than the man she didn't know. Erik was rude, cold, cruel, and mysterious. But, he could also be, kind, tender, gentle and passionate with her.

She felt his hands on her shoulders and he made her face him. "Sabrina?"

"I can't answer that question."

He shook his head; "you don't need to. I can see the answer in your eyes. You don't want to."

She inhaled and glanced at his hands. He let out a groan and kissed her deeply! Sabrina moaned as those feelings filled her again. Oh, how she wanted to believe this was love and not lust. Erik's hands pulled the cape from her; he pressed her against him, hard. She squirmed as his tongue entered her mouth, coaxing her. An image of her parents disappointed faces flashed in her mind and she pulled back and slapped his face!

"What the hell got into you?" Erik said rubbing his cheek.

"Stop it!" she hissed. "Stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable."

He laughed, "Then don't cling and moan so like you're enjoying it."

"What do you want from me?"

"You know exactly what I want." She trembled. "You know, it would be much easier for you if I hated you the way I should."

"I'm not interested in your emotions for me Erik." She lied, now she was wondering what he could be feeling for her wasn't hate.

"Unfortunately, I have a tender feeling for you." Her mouth sagged open and he grimaced. "I'm as annoyed with the fact as you are."

"I doubt that."

"Why I'm spending time on you I don't know. You're the most stubborn wench I've ever run afoul of. It would be so easy to just rape you," he stepped closer. "Take you, possess you, but no, I want you to want me."

"If you'll excuse me," her voice broke as she pushed away. "I promise to think over your tender declaration."

Erik grabbed her and spun her around, pressing her close against his firm body. "I never knew a woman could do this to a man. Make him itch to strangle her one minute, ravish her the next and marry her the minute after that."

He mouth fell open and she croaked, "You…you want to marry me?"

"We'll discuss that later."

He pulled her close and she pushed away. "No! Stop it! Don't make me call for Mr. Gibbs!"

"Look at you." He hissed darkly. "Standing there. Hating me. And your eyes saying, "I belong to you. Make me belong to you. Don't make me marry that oily little jackanape of prince."

"You're mad!" she trembled. "You're mad!"

"No, I've read you right. I've seen to many hellcats to know what's behind the blaze and bluster of those green eyes. Confound it you idiot! I'm trying to tell you that I care for you." He gripped her chin firmly. "And I'll have you before you that prince does!"

"Your conceit has unhinged your mind!"

"I warn you don't make me angry!"

"You're a nasty, vulgar, rouge of a pirate." She jerked free. "Goodnight!" Erik grabbed her. "Don't touch me!" Sabrina suddenly found herself on her back on the deck with Erik straddling her. "No!"

Erik ignored her as he kissed her. Sabrina squirmed as his hands gently caressed her. Her arm went around his neck, suddenly, Erik arched against her. She gasped and broke the kiss. "Come on Sabrina." He said. "Give in to me!"

"I won't!" she closed her eyes tight. "Don't." Dhe felt his lips at her neck and she thought up one sharp retort. "Don't be like that captain! I thought you were better than him!"

Sure enough, Erik stopped. He sat up and pulled her up on her feet. His eyes were dark and angry. "I am better than that, but I tell you Sabrina, I _will_ possess you."

She shook her head, "No you won't."

She pulled away and headed to the deck. "We'll see." She stiffened and turned to see him leaning against the mast. "It'll be a month before I drop you off at that prince's mansion in France. We'll see."

"There'll be nothing for you to see. It won't happen." Tears began to sting her eyes and she had to drum up all her nerve and say. "I won't let it happen. No matter how many times you back me into a crooner, flatten me on the deck or enter our chambers, I will not let you try anything with me. You won't posses me, ever."

She turned and went down into their cabin. She leaned against the door and tried to calm down. She could lock the door, but he'd only break it down. The tension between them was bade enough. She couldn't believe she'd actually clung to him earlier on deck.

And his declaration! It wasn't love. He was very careful not to use that word. She shouldn't even think of that word. She kept telling herself that it was her inexperience with a man that kept drawing her to him. Maybe if she told herself that enough, she'd start believing it. For the time being, she had to stay away from him. The black swan was a good-sized ship, but it was too small to avoid him for long.


	8. 8: Lying to himself

Chapter eight: Lying to himself

* * *

_Two weeks later,_

* * *

"So, your sister Cassandra is the only sibling you have?"

She nodded, "Yes. However, father doesn't allow me to see her. You see, she fell in love with a stable boy. They ran off and got married."

"Are they happy?" Erik asked.

The last two weeks Erik had restrained his dark desires very well and he was actually learning much more about Sabrina. She wasn't as haughty as a person as she acted. She only pulled her rank when she thought he was getting to close to her, emotionally or physically. For once, he desired a woman for everything she was and not merely for her body.

She nodded, "Very. I've seen her every once in a while and she…glows."

"Is she older than you?"

"Yes."

"So," Erik said. "if she hadn't married, she'd be wedding this weasel right."

"Don't call names Erik." She said standing up and tossing her apple core over the rail.

"I don't say things that aren't true."

"Well, you've never met him before."

Erik shrugged, "True."

"Erik," she cleared her throat. "am…I ever going to see you without your mask?"

"No." He said coldly.

"Why? Why do you hide your face?"

"Did you ever think that maybe its better that you don't see my face?"

She frowned, "Are you deformed?"

"Yes."

"Erik, you can't hide behind the mask forever."

"Maybe not, but I can try." He inhaled the air deeply and noted the change in the weather. He frowned, "Stay below tonight, there's a storm coming."

"A big one?"

He shrugged, "Probably. But I don't want anything to happen to you." She turned and gave him a peculiar look. He cleared his throat. "You, head on below. I've got the get ready for that storm."

"Can't we sail around it?"

Erik looked around, the dark clouds closing in rapidly. A flash of lighting confirmed what he knew. "No. You're in for a ride tonight. Tell cook to start preparing dinner now, the men will need their strength."

* * *

Sabrina shrieked as the boat tilted on its side. She flew backwards and hit the other side of the cabin. She hit the ground with a thud.

She looked up as a rock flew through the window, just missing her head! She screamed and stood up and hobbled out into the passageway. She walked towards the deck, wondering what the condition was on deck. She climbed up the stairs and gripped the rail tightly.

She heard the men shouting and saw Mr. Gibbs fall on his back. she gasped and went straight for him. "Mr. Gibbs!" she shouted, looking for a response.

He blinked, "Get below!" He pulled himself up and grabbed at his back. "Arghh!"

"You're hurt!" she said, catching his arm. "Go down."

"Nay!" he yanked free and stumbled off. "Get below!"

A wave crashed over the deck and Sabrina slid with a shriek towards the edge, she caught a rope and held onto it until the icy wave had passed over the ship.

"SABRINA!" Erik's loud voice was heard over the wind. She flung her hair back that was plastered against her face. he bellowed something else at her that she didn't hear. She walked towards him, moving fast before another wave hit the boat.

"WHAT?" she shouted.

A huge wave washed over her on the opposite side. She screamed as the force of the wave propelled her towards the sea. She reached for something, but there was nothing. Erik let go of the wheel, grabbed a rope and held his hand out for her. He caught her and she hung on as tight as her arm allowed.

Minutes seemed to stretch into an hour as Erik held onto her as the wave crashed. She fell on the deck, Erik released the rope and pulled her back towards the wheel. Erik pressed her between the wheel and he immediately got the ship under control again.

"Stupid girl!" he shouted in her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Mr. Gibbs is hurt!" she shouted back. "I was trying to help!"

"Stupid girl! You're so stupid! I told you to stay below!"

The ship jerked and Erik tightened his grip on the wheel. She groaned as she slammed into his arm. "I'll head down!"

"Now!" he bellowed. "Not until the storm let's up in an hour or so!"

The ship jerked and Erik pressed his body against hers to brace himself against the storm. She whimpered and wrapped her arm around his waist to provide balance for her.

"Don't let go!" He ordered.

"I won't!" she tightened her grip around his waist, latching onto the scarf around his waist. As the storm rocked them two and fro, they almost became one body. she knew which way he'd move when an icy wave would blow down on them. And true to his word, the storm did end in two hours.

She exhaled as the sun came out. Erik hollered for his first mate and he gripped her arm. "Sabrina, you can let go now."

She looked at him as she shivered. "What?" She croaked. She was hearing, but the words were not registering.

Erik's eyes widened and he touched her skin. His eyes narrowed, "You're freezing." He picked her up. "We have to get you warm immediately."

Erik stormed into the cabin with his fresh clothes on. He turned to Gibbs who was still trying to warm a shivering Sabrina. "You little fool. How is she?"

"Still cold captain. Living as a princess all these years, her skin isn't used to such cold.

Erik nodded and climbed up on the bed beside her, Sabrina's eyes widened. "What…are you doing?" Erik pulled her blanket from her waist and pulled her against him. she gasped. "You can't do this!"

"You have to get warm." Erik said as the water from her chemise began to dampen his clothes. "This'll speed up the process."

She pushed at his chest. "Please! Get out of my bed."

"Ahh, but princess, this was my bed long before it was yours. Now be quiet. Mr. Gibbs will stay here at all times. I give my word."

"What good is the word of a pirate?"

"None. But I'm giving you my word as the man who kept you safe during that storm. I will not do anything more than keep you warm. Gibbs will not leave the room." She shivered and he pulled her close. "See? You must get warm. And as much as I'd like to ravish you, I wouldn't do it in Gibb's presence."

"He's right lass." Gibbs said. "Use his heat."

Sabrina's arm went around his waist, she shivered and Erik trembled. It was heavenly torture to feel her petite body against his. "You're warm." She murmured.

Erik couldn't reply as he smoothed her hair, "Rest." Moments later, Erik felt Sabrina's body rise and fall with each breath. He turned to Gibbs. "She's sleeping."

"I know." He said with an arched brow. "That's why I'm not leaving."

"I won't try anything when she's asleep." Gibbs frowned. "I'd rather she be awake and a willing participant."

He shook his head, "You don't understand do you? It's vital that she arrive in one piece."

"No I don't understand." He sighed. "I've had dozens of women, but this one, she's like a fever I can't shake."

"Do you love her?"

Erik scowled, "I want her. I don't love her."

"Ahh, want and love. A very thin line between the two words. If I was to ask if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her, that would be a kind of love wouldn't it."

Erik shrugged, "I don't think I can hand her over to her fiancée in France."

"Oh, we were blown closer to our destination than you think; we should arrive in a matter of days."

That didn't make him feel any better. "Thanks."

"Welcome captain." Gibbs tapped his hands. "Captain, does the lass have feelings for you?"

"She lets me kiss her if that's what you mean."

"She hasn't!"

"Yes. Once of her own choice."

"You must keep away from her." Gibbs warned. "If she develops any feelings for you, you will only crush her when you drop her off at her fiancée's."

"I cannot do that."

"We all must do things we don't like. Captain, she's doing this for peace, her own choice."

"But will she have peace in her heart?" he asked. "Or will she go to bed at night with an ache in her heart?"

"If it were possible, would you marry her?"

Erik scowled. "I'd marry no woman!"

"Would you marry her if it were possible?" Gibbs demanded. "Answer the question."

"No." he said, but when he said the word, he felt sick.

Was he lying to himself? If it were possible, would he marry Sabrina if the opportunity presented itself? He couldn't say. This wasn't the right life for a princess. He couldn't change and he wouldn't expect her to change. A royal princess and a wanted pirate didn't mix; even if he was captivated with her and couldn't tell from time to time who was the prisoner. Her or him.


	9. 9: Returned to die

Chapter nine: Returned to die

* * *

_Five days later,_

* * *

Sabrina held onto the bundle that held her clothes as Erik opened the carriage door for her. She gulped and stared at the house. The house was magnificently built; it was so lovely she couldn't find words to describe it.

Erik gripped her hand tightly as he helped her out of the carriage. He moved towards the house, but she stopped him. "No." he paused and she cleared her throat, trying to fight the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "It's better we say our good-byes here."

"Sabrina. I can't let you do this."

She pressed a finger against his lips and shook her head, "Erik, I must."

"Sabrina, this is nothing more than paid rape!"

She blinked, "How dare you! You don't know my fiancée!"

"Neither do you! Sabrina," he gripped her shoulders. "come with me!"

"Are you proposing marriage to me?"

"No."

"I wouldn't dare stay on a ship with you unless we were married. Erik, I don't trust myself when I'm alone with you."

She didn't, as they grew closer to land, Erik had become more relentless in his attempts to make her his own. But Mr. Gibbs was always there to break them up. But now, as she was seeing Erik for the last time, she rather wished he hadn't.

She held out her hand. "Goodbye. Thank you for everything, for returning me safely. I will try to get you a pardon from my father for your services."

"Will you beg him for a pardon after this?" Erik snarled as he lifted her up from the ground and pressed her back against the carriage door. She groaned as Erik kissed her. She squirmed as he held her closer and pressed his lips firmer against hers. She vainly tried to protest and decided to surrender him one final kiss. "Come away with me," Erik gasped as he broke the kiss. "Now."

She inhaled, "I can't."

A door opened and Erik set her on the ground immediately. She smoothed her hair and stepped past him towards the groom. She didn't look back at Erik; she could feel his eyes boring into her back.

"Inside please, your Highness. His Royal Highness is waiting for you."

She nodded and followed after the groom. Halfway she turned back to see Erik holding his arms out to her. A silent plea for her to come with him. She sadly shook her head.

She stepped inside the door and it closed behind her. Suddenly, she was grabbed and pushed into another room. Sabrina shrieked as she was rudely thrown to the floor. She gasped and looked up at the 'handsome' prince who was to be her husband. He would have been handsome, except for that cold and hungry look in those blue eyes.

He stood up, "Haven't been on my property more than a minute…and I see you cavorting with a pirate!"

She gasped, "He's no pirate!"

"Lies." he stood up and grabbed her hair and pulled her up to her feet. "Do you think I actually want to marry an English, one-armed, pirate loving whore?"

"I don't love him!"

"I'm not blind. I saw how your arm clung to him when you thought you'd never see him again. And you won't!" he snapped. "As soon as your father sends a ransom to my friend, you, will be put to death!"

"But," she stammered. "why?"

"Simple." He said shoving her towards the door. "Money."

* * *

Erik stopped at the gangplank and frowned. Something was wrong, he didn't know what. "Drop her off captain?" Gibbs asked. Erik nodded. "The lass all right?"

"She's not happy."

"That makes the two of you." He said before turning and gesturing to a small trunk. "There's the pay." He smirked. "And we didn't even drop her off, it was waiting for us."

Erik frowned and studied the trunk; he ran his hand over the crest that was on the front. He'd seen that crest before. "Her fiancée gave you this?"

"No, the man who wanted her in the first place. He paid us shortly after you left."

Erik scowled, "Gibbs, this is her fiancée's crest."

"Impossible."

"I dropped her off, I know what it looks like."

"How could her fiancée pay us off for returning her?"

Erik's mind was spinning rapidly. "Maybe…he's holding her hostage."

Gibbs snorted. "Erik, don't be ridiculous."

"It has to be. What was the name of the contact? Do you even know?"

"Ehh, the paper was destroyed. I believe it was Chaney or something like that."

"Her fiancée's name is Chagney. But why kidnap her?" Erik's heart began to pound. "We get the blame and who'd argue our word against a prince? And if she happened to die."

"There'd be no peace between the countries."

Erik spun around. "I'm going to get her."

"Wait captain!" Gibbs shouted. "I'm coming with you. Cannot have you running off by yourself in your state of mind!"

Sabrina shivered as Raoul's father studied her form. Her one arm was tied above her head to a hook in the library. Both men had been celebrating their 'fortune' and were getting a little tipsy. She'd been tied there, stretching upon her tiptoes for almost half the day.

Mr. Chagney glanced at Raoul, "Perfect figure, a shame she's only got one arm."

"Oh father," Raoul spat. "that makes her easier for you to subdue her if you must."

"Enticing idea."

"Tell me," Raoul asked stepping forward and gripping her face. "Are you still a virgin? Or did your pirate lover claim you also?"

"He's not my lover!" She shrieked. "Please!"

"Silence!" He shouted striking her. She closed her eyes. "However, I can't help but wonder if you're lying."

He grabbed her skirts and pinned them up around her waist. "How dare you!" she screamed. "Stop it!"

He ignored her and pulled her undergarments down around her legs. He then thrust two fingers inside her maidenhood, hard. She cried out in pain as he felt her barrier. He smirked. "Ironic, to see that touching scene, and him; the epitome of heartbreak. He never took her, and to think that when you're taken, it won't be by him. It'll be by my father, me, my friends, the guards and servants in my employ who will give you so much pleasure that it'll kill you."

"Please." She begged; she knew she was trapped here. Erik was gone and there was no one to help her. "Just let me go, and I won't tell my father anything, I swear it."

"No can do," Raoul said. "You see, our country can use the money to fight yours. What better way to help them…with a princess's ransom? Your father will pay dearly, and you will pay dearly." He undid the rope and handed it to his father. "She's all yours."

"Please!" she screamed. "I've done nothing to you!"

"No." he said. "But, then, I can't afford to have a conscience where money is concerned." He picked up his wineglass and toasted his father. "Enjoy."

Sabrina was yanked sharply and dragged towards the stairs. Her heart pounded as tears fell down her cheeks. She fought to keep the screams at bay, there was no escape from her and she wished she hadn't fought Erik so hard. She'd rather he'd been her first. But now, a disgusting household was going to use her until she died and her death would kill her father. No peace would be achieved, more lives would lost and she'd never get father to help pardon Erik.

Maybe…they'd meet again in the afterlife and she hoped they wouldn't be separated even then.


	10. 10: Hero

Chapter ten: Hero

* * *

Sabrina tugged as she was yanked into the bedroom, his father locked the door and she backed away as far as the rope allowed her. A hard yank and Sabrina was flat on her stomach! She groaned, which then turned into a full on scream as Mr. Chagney pulled her dress off her. Reaching under her shift, he began to stroke her between her legs.

She screamed and tried to fight, but his tight grip on the rope kept her arm pinned behind her back. Tears blinded her vision so she didn't see his hand come down on her head until she felt the blow. Everything went silent and dark.

Sabrina awoke to feel herself in someone's arms. She screamed in terror and began struggling. She was set on the ground and pulled into arms. She twisted and her face brushed the man's cheek. She opened her eyes, feeling leather and saw…Erik holding her!

"Erik!" she gasped, throwing her arm around him. "Oh, Erik!"

"It's all right." He hissed. "Quiet. I killed one man for the day and I'd rather not have to kill anymore."

"You killed him?" she whimpered and he nodded. She clung to him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you."

"He didn't rape you." Erik said pulling her close. "I told you, if any man takes you, it's going to be me."

Sabrina emotions were too jumbled to argue with him. She was so happy to see him. Suddenly, Erik stiffened and let out a roar of pain! Sabrina's eyes flew open and she saw Raoul right behind them!

He snapped his finger, "I always threw a lot higher than I should have. Missed the heart."

Erik pulled the knife out of his shoulder and threw it at Raoul, this time catching Raoul in the chest! Raoul groaned and sank to the floor. Erik pulled Sabrina up and headed to the front door just as a coach ran up.

"Finally." Erik growled. "Gibbs!"

"Sorry captain!" he said. "I had trouble getting this thing!"

Erik opened the door and put Sabrina in. "Back to the black swan! Quickly!" Erik slammed the door, wrapped her in his red cloak and pulled her close. "Oh Sabrina."

"You're hurt!"

"I'm fine." He said. "the fop didn't have a strong enough throw to go very deep."

Sabrina sat up and examined the wound, true as Erik had said, it was a very slight cut. It was hardly even bleeding. She groaned, "Thank heavens."

Erik exhaled and kissed her forehead, "I'm not letting you out of my sight again." Sabrina allowed herself to start crying and she pressed her head against Erik's chest. The trip back to the black swan was the longest ever. Erik's grip remained tight, he never let her go. Suddenly, the carriage jerked to a stop and Sabrina gasped as the carriage shook. "What is it Gibbs?" Erik shouted.

"The wheel's coming off captain!" Gibbs groaned. "We'll have to ride the horses!"

Erik pulled her up, "You'll ride with me."

She nodded and stood by as Gibbs and Erik undid the horses as it started to rain. She groaned as Erik mounted his horse and pulled her up, "Why does it always rain when something goes wrong?"

"I have no clue. A freak of nature I expect." He studied her. "Hold on to me tight."

She shrugged and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Don't I always?"

"Don't me go."

"I won't." the look in his eyes caused her look away. "At least, that is until the horse stops."

Erik snorted and kicked his horse into a canter. The rain increased and the roads they traveled on had already been rained on previously. Still, they traveled as fast as they could. Suddenly, Erik's horse fell and they both flew over its neck and rolled! Sabrina groaned in pain and Erik jumped up. "Sabrina?"

"Are you all right?"

He stared, "Am _I _alright? Are _you _all right?"

"Are both of you all right?" Gibbs asked slowing his horse down.

"Yes!" they said at the same time.

Erik turned to Gibbs. "Take your horse, get to the nearest town, and get another horse. At once."

"What about you two?"

"We'll stay here until you return."

Gibbs frowned, "You take the horse captain."

"No!" she said. "You must go."

"And leave you with him?"

"Age before beauty." She said simply. "Besides, Erik and I will weight the horse down more than you. It's for the best."

"But lass, I cannot leave you with him alone."

"He won't hurt me!" she said. "Erik has been my defender many times Mr. Gibbs. I beg you, please, go get a horse."

"Go!" Erik snapped. "And be quick about it!"

"Take your time!" she said. "One accident is enough."

"I fear if I don't hurry," Gibbs mumbled. "there'll be another accident." He glared at Erik. "Don't make me have to challenge you when I get back."

"You won't!" Erik laughed. "Because I'd win." Gibbs snorted and yanked the horse back on the road. Erik readjusted her cape around her shoulders. "Come. There should be some place around here. Let's head for those rocks."

She nodded and trotted after Erik. Sure enough, after walking about for ten minutes, they found a cave. Erik made sure she was situated before hurrying out and getting some firewood. She also realized Erik kept matches inside the hollow heel of his boot.

"Never know when you need something." He stated. "I'll have you warm in no time at all."

Sabrina inhaled and exhaled, rubbing her wet hands. "How did you know?"

Erik took his cape and stretched it near the fire. "know what?"

"That…I needed your help. You always know."

Erik sighed, "I knew something wasn't right. Your fiancée shouldn't have a crest that one would recognize. Our contact dropped it off, with his crest on the trunk. I got worried and came back." his eyes darkened. "And not a moment too soon." He gripped her shoulders, his eye shooting flames at her. she knew he was replaying the moment. "His hands under your skirts, that pig!" He spat and she trembled slightly. "And his lips-

"Erik." She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "Please."

Erik pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Her heart jumped and she clung to Erik. She closed her eyes and relished his warmth. She moaned slightly as Erik pulled her flush against him. she groaned as his lips began to claim her face, her neck, and her closed eyelids. She shivered and tilted her head up, begging for more of him.

Erik's hands went to the back of her slip and she pulled back, shaking her head. "No."

His eyes flashed and she trembled at the dangerous, passionate look in his eyes and she knew that this time he was not going to take no for an answer this time. And Sabrina knew, if he was persistent in his actions, she wasn't going to be able to resist him this time.


	11. 11: Surrendering

Chapter eleven: Surrendering

* * *

"Confound it Sabrina!" Erik shouted bolting upright and forgetting the low ceiling of the cave. Erik let out a roar as he smacked his head smartly and sank back down to the floor.

"Erik! Can you talk?" she asked as she supported his head in her lap. "How do you feel? Are you hurt badly?"

"I feel fine." He said moving his face towards her neck and nuzzling it. "I feel wonderful."

She gasped as his lips began to suck at her neck. "Take it easy and don't move."

"Who's moving?" he mumbled.

Her face flushed as she began checking his wound. Touching it, Erik groaned and bit her neck lightly. "Erik, stop." She whispered. "Don't do that."

Erik's eyes flew open and he sat up and shouted. "No one tells me what to do!"

She shrieked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take you Sabrina! I can't stand it anymore!" She gasped. "I can't keep rescuing you from men who keep trying to take what you know is mine! You owe me!" Erik pulled her back on the ground, moving her legs a little. She gasped as Erik thrust against her. "No, you don't owe me. I need you, and you need me too."

"It's wrong!" she pleaded. "Erik, please!"

"But you want it! You know you do!"

She stammered, trying to find the right words. But the stress of the day, having Erik so close and him wanting her so much had her head spinning. He kissed her deeply and Sabrina's heart fluttered up in her chest. She reached behind her and floundered as he thrust against her. He slowly brought her dripping skirt up to her waist. She cried out as his hand found her warm core.

"Erik!"

"You want me." He whispered gripping her hand. "Your body wants me. Your soul wants me and every drop of blood in your body thirsts for me."

She shook her head, "No I don't." Erik's hand cupped her maidenhood and she gasped. "Erik!" she shrieked as two fingers entered him. "No! Not there!"

"Yes!" Erik leaned forward and kissed her again. "Your body betrays you, it proves that you want me. And you know," he touched her heart, brushing over her breast causing her to shudder. "Deep down here, you know you want me too."

He grabbed her shift and pulled it over her head, leaving her completely naked to his eyes. Her breathing grew heavier as Erik slowly touched her skin. She shook her head, "Erik, please. Don't…don't make me want this."

You know you want me as much as I want you, it's only your head that's resisting." He peered deep into her eyes. "I'm going to conquer you."

She shook her head and averted her gaze as Erik's hands went to his pants. "Please." She begged as she felt his hands on her thighs, gently separating her legs. "Please."

"You never finish what your head wants you to say," he said situating him between her open legs. She gasped, feeling him with no material separating them. She shivered and trembled. "You never say 'don't', I notice. You always say 'please," Erik arched hard against her and she sat up and gripped his shoulder tightly. She trembled as he began kissing her. "And I will please you."

"Please."

She never got to say 'don't. His lips claimed, hers and she moaned. Oh, how she wished she had the strength to fight him. She couldn't. He was right. She wanted him. Erik pulled away for a moment to gaze upon her body. She blushed red as his hungry eyes took in her form. He shook his head, and she thought he was looking at her arm. She reached for her dress when he gripped her arm. "Exquisite."

Erik kissed the stump where her arm ended and she cried out, arching against him. "Erik!"

She kissed him back and her lips began to travel down his neck. He groaned and his lips began to devour her chest as he laid her flat on her back. Erik's hands slid down to grip her hips and suddenly, he thrust into her and she cried out.

She could, not believe what had just happened.

A pirate had taken her! Her, a princess! Her virginity was gone forever, and she didn't feel remorse. It hurt her, but tears couldn't form. He was right, she was begging this, always had been.

Erik smirked, "You know this is where you want to be." He leaned forward and thrust. "Beneath me, begging for more, submitting to all my desires." Erik thrust hard and her whole body rocked. "Hold on tight princess," he ordered wrapping her arm around his waist. "I'm going to kill you."

Sabrina gasped as Erik's thrusts grew harder inside her. She forgot who and what she was. She wasn't an one-armed princess; she was a woman and Erik was a man who wanted her. Someone actually wanted her this way! It wasn't pity! It wasn't lust. This was need!

She clung to Erik tightly and kissed his neck, "Please." She squirmed as sensations and forbidden feelings built up inside of her. "Oh! Erik!" he kissed her, and his tongue entered her mouth and she squirmed gripped him closer to her.

He wasn't gentle, he was rough and Sabrina secretly loved the feeling. She felt like she was going insane after feeling all those feelings. She wished it would never end. He gripped her hips firmly and moved hard. Pleasure and pain mingled inside her and grew. The pressure in her built up and she screamed as she and Erik both came undone. Stars spun before her vision and the world faded away. Erik's shout caused her to shake in slight terror.

She gasped for air as Erik pulled her close and continued ravishing her. Erik kissed her deeply; she gasped as his mouth released hers. "You cannot marry any fop now. No one's good enough for you now."

"And I suppose you are?"

Erik hesitated for a moment before he moved within her and began to take her again. He never answered the question; but she knew it was weighing heavily on his heart and mind. And she secretly knew he was right; no one; no matter who they could ever compare to Erik.

Sabrina awoke to find Erik shaking her awake. She frowned, it was dark outside now. "What?"

He was wearing his pants and his white shirt hung around him, halfway open. "Gibbs is coming."

She sat up and began to pull her shift around her. She felt embarrassed and as the fog cleared from her passion-drugged mind. Erik picked her up, gazing at her. She flushed and gently pressed her hand against his chest, as if she could push him away from her.

"Captain?" Gibbs bellowed.

"Here!" Erik said helping her out of the small cave.

Gibbs exhaled, "The whole town is looking for you two. I had trouble getting these horses."

Sabrina shivered and Erik touched her exposed shoulders gently. "Cold?"

She nodded, "A little." She inhaled and spoke to Mr. Gibbs. "I need to go home. Father must be worried so about me."

Erik stiffened. "Wait a minute!"

"Erik," she said turning to look him in the eye. "promise me, please, that you'll take me home."

"Sabrina, what if he tries to marry you off to someone else? I won't allow that!"

"Captain," Gibbs said. "it ain't none of your business."

"Are you offering marriage to me?" she asked. Erik blinked dumbly. "I thought not. Erik….take me home…please."

Erik stared at her long and hard. she held her breath as he nodded. "As you wish."


	12. 12: Before the summer ends

Chapter twelve: Before the summer ends

* * *

_She made me give my promise, a terrifying promise. _Sabrina listened to Erik's song he was singing as he steered the ship. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry. But Erik had a voice that could make the angels weep. _ It's not the kind of promise made every day. To desecrate a temple, to trample on a flower. To catch a butterfly and simply tear off its wings, it's worse than all of these things. _

Sabrina walked quietly up the stairs. She'd removed her shoes because she was too warm._ To dim the sun before the summer ends? To burn the castle down, before the princess is away? _She moved towards Erik, he'd removed his mask. She walked up quietly and held her breath. Erik's face was severely deformed._ To kill our love when it's still so alive? _Fortunately, his face only startled her for a moment and Erik fortunately didn't see that moment._ I would not do it, my heart would break._

Suddenly, as if he sensed her, Erik paused and looked towards her. his eyes widened and he reached for the mask. She was faster and she gripped his hand firmly and shook her head. "you don't need to wear that around me."

"But I'm hideous." Erik grabbed a section of his face. "Think about it. This is the face of the man who took you two nights ago."

She shook her head and stepped beside him, gently removing his hand from his face. "You're still the same man."

"But I-

"Erik, I know what we shared was something…special. But…you didn't care that my arm was missing. Why should I care if part of your face is slightly deformed." Erik pulled her close into a kiss. She trembled slightly as his hand wandered. As his hand cupped her breast, she pulled back. "Erik, we need to talk."

He nodded. "Yes. GIBBS!" Gibbs came running at Erik's voice. Erik reached for her. "Take the wheel. Sabrina and I are going to have a talk."

"Is this agreeable to you lass?"

She inhaled, "Yes."

Gibbs frowned, "Are you sure lass?"

"Mr. Gibbs," she sighed. "Erik and I have problems that we need to discuss. If we don't, then things are going to be difficult when we reach shore."

"Understood lass, I just don't want you to get hurt."

She nodded, "No one's going to hurt me again. Ever."

Erik closed the cabin door and looked at Sabrina. She inhaled, "Erik, I will speak to my father about persuading the king to give you a pardon."

Erik stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Good. Then…we'll sail the seven seas."

She shook her head and pulled away. "No Erik. It'll be goodbye."

Erik frowned, before laughing. "Goodbye? You're kidding! After all, I did claim you."

She shouted, "Damn you Erik!" he blinked at her words. Her eyes were wide. "Stop reminding me of that! That should have never happened! You knew I never wanted to do that with you!"

"You were willing! You wanted it!"

"Yes! But I was also frightened, confused, cold and my emotions were not in complete control!" she tossed her head. "I lost my virginity…to you…a man whose relationship with women can be deemed nothing more than a sexual experience. For me it's…so much more than that" She inhaled. "You're not good for me Erik. I'm ashamed, I'll pay for that foolish mistake for the rest of my life."

"Oh come off it!" He snapped. "You know it wasn't like that. How long have you been waiting for someone like me?"

"How long you been hiding behind that mask?" She shot back. "Erik. I want you to stay away from me."

"Then don't seek me out!"

"I only did so to tell you not to come near me again. Don't speak to me. don't touch me. Don't kiss me and don't try…to make love to me again."

"You're a fool! Most women would give their arm for this opportunity."

"To be your whore?"

"Isn't that what you are?" he shouted. "A whore is a whore! And that's what you are…a one-armed, uppity, whore!"

Sabrina stiffened and stomped towards the deck. Erik grabbed her and she spit at him, right in the face. "I didn't intend for what we did together to occur. I didn't want to be your whore, as you put it. If you'd had wanted me for your wife, I'd have showered you with so much love and affection. But as you know, you're not the type of man to commit to such a thing. And I as a princess, cannot even think of accepting you, a pirate, as my husband. So….why initiate more contact to fuel our imagination to believe in some impossible, non-existent feelings? It is the only sensible thing to do."

Erik released her and she ran up on deck. Erik exhaled, trying to regain his composure. What was with her? after all they shared, and she turned into this lunatic! What was with her? She knew what to expect with him. He was offering to let her stay with him, and he'd never offered that option to any woman. She should be flattered that he offered her that chance! Erik stomped out on deck to hear Sabrina singing.

"_Please, don't kiss me; but if you kiss me, don't take your lips away." _The stupidity of the lyrics made Erik's anger cool and he listened to her. _Please, don't hold me; but if you hold me, don't take you arms away. Comes a change in weather, comes a changed of heart. But who knows when the rain, may start. So I beg you,_ Sabrina turned and walked past him._ please don't love me. but if you love me, _she turned and looked back at him._ then don't take your lips or your arms or your love away._

It was then it hit Erik. The song confirmed it. She was pushing him away until he could give her the one thing she wanted. A commitment. Until then, it was all hands off, inspite of the stupid mistake they'd made. But Erik wasn't sure if he could commit a lifetime to one woman after being free his entire life. But…if he let her walk away tomorrow….would life be worth living?

* * *

Sabrina held her breath as her feet sank into the rich red carpet. Her father had gone there, according to the servants, to seek an audience with the king. The servants had been overjoyed and she hadn't been able to get away for almost a half-hour. Erik, being Erik decided to stubbornly follow her until she was reunited with her father.

Now, as they walked through the halls, to the courtroom; her heart pounding in her chest.

The doorman held out his hand, "Wait here please."

She nodded and turned to Erik who was fidgeting beside her. She smiled sadly, "Thank you, for everything."

"Sabrina." He reached out and touched her face gently. "Don't leave me."

"I must." Tears filled her eyes, "I'm going to miss you Erik."

Erik pulled her into an embrace and she clung to him. "Sabrina," Erik inhaled and blurted out. "I love you." She gasped and pulled away, she stared at him amazement. Erik didn't give her time to recover. "I didn't think I'd ever say this to any woman, but I'm going to say them to you. Will you marry me? I never thought I could love anyone and I'm such a stupid fool to figure it out only moments before I lose you forever. I love you and I need you. Please, come with me, marry me, and make me the happiest man alive."

She couldn't answer. The door opened and Sabrina turned to see her father. He immediately pulled her into his arms. Sabrina cried as she felt her father's strong arms about her. how was she going to tell him that her captor, a pirate, had proposed marriage to her and the was contemplating on accepting his proposal?

"Well," a slick voice said. "if it isn't the cutthroat pirate, diamond Dion." She pulled back to see Raoul there. "So nice to see you again. Guards!"


	13. 13: To be his wife

Chapter thirteen: To be his wife

Erik let out a bellow as four guards jumped him! "Hey wait a minute!"

"What are you doing?" she said to her father. "He was bringing me back! Let him go!"

"Sabrina," her father said. "it's all right. Raoul told us everything, I can only imagine how traumatic it was for you."

"No! it wasn't!" she pleaded. "Father, listen to me!"

"Shh," her father said and Erik's blood boiled. He treated her like a pet! "It's over. I don't need to hear a word about this from your lips."

"I don't know what Raoul told you but it's a lie!" She burst out. "Raoul arranged for me being kidnapped! Erik kidnapped me, true, but he had a change of heart and brought me back to Raoul's family as was my original destination! Raoul and his father are insane!"

"Sabrina, silence!"

"It's true!" she shouted. "He's deranged. They were going to kill me!"

"She must be mistaken. For this is the man," Raoul hissed. "who murdered my father."

"Well he should learn to keep his hands off!" Erik spat. Raoul drew his fist back and punched Erik in the face. Erik brought his foot up quickly and kicked Raoul in the stomach.

He gurgled and sank to the floor. "You scum."

"Restrain him!" Her father shouted.

"Father! Don't!"

"Sabrina!" Her father snapped. "I don't know what he's done to you, but you will not speak these outrageous words."

"Father!"

"Not another word!"

"Father, please! Let him go! He's done nothing!"

"He murdered Prince Phillipe de Chagney and attempted to murder Prince Raoul de Chagney as well."

"To protect me!" she shouted. "To prevent them from hurting to me!"

"Your highness," Raoul said as he stood up. "It's true diamond Dion is quite cunning, even somewhat learned in the ways of the eastern. She may be under some spell. This is not how you've described her in your letters."

"I'm all right!"

Her father nodded, "Sabrina, he's right. This isn't like you. You wouldn't defy me in public. And defending a pirate…especially one like him."

"I'm not under a spell!" she shouted. "You're under a spell! Raoul's bewitched you!"

"Sire, might I suggest that we postpone our marriage until she's well again?"

Erik's blood boiled. "The hell you will!"

"I'll be damned first!" Sabrina screeched. "I won't marry the bastard!"

Erik laughed at the look of shocked horror at everyone's face. "See!" Raoul said. "A lady, especially a princess wouldn't speak so if she were in her right mind!"

Her father nodded, "Guards, escort her to her room here. She must rest!"

Sabrina grabbed a sword from a guard and pointed it at him. "Stay away from me!" they froze. "I mean it!"

"Sabrina," her father said quietly. "put the sword down!"

She shook her head. "No."

Erik watched Raoul bend over and grab the rug. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted as Raoul pulled the rug out from under Sabrina's feet. She shrieked as her father pulled her up and slapped her face. Erik roared in anger and struggled against the guards!

"Stop it Sabrina!" her father said. "Stop it!"

"Oh, you're so superstitious!" she said. "Let me go!"

"I believe she'll be all right when that pirate's out of her sight." Raoul added in a sympathetic voice. "It's even possible that he even took her virginity."

Her father's grip tightened. "Is that true?" At her hesitation he shook her hard. "Answer me! Now!"

Sabrina cried out sharply as her head shook. Erik could bear it no longer. "Tell him!"

"Yes!" she screamed. "But it wasn't like that."

"Take that man down and throw him in the dungeons!" he frowned at her. "I'll deal with you later."

"Sure," Erik said sarcastically. "punish her for rape! Very smart!" he smirked. "She puts up a good fight."

The blood drained away from her face. Her father's face grew redder with anger. "I will have you dead by sunrise tomorrow!" her father shouted. "Get this scum out of my sight!"

Sabrina pulled the dark cloak over her head and exited her room. She wasn't sure how long she had until the servant girl was discovered bound in Sabrina's room. The guards didn't take a second look at her as she made her way to the dungeons. The guards were asleep so she tiptoed down.

"Erik?" She hissed as she moved down the cells. "Erik?"

"Sabrina!" She turned to the right to see Erik, chained hand and foot. He walked over to the cell and held his hand out for her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to make sure you were all right." She shook her head. "I'll talk to the king. I'll beg that you're released."

"No need." He said with a smirk. "I'm halfway out already."

"You shouldn't have been here at all!" She shook her head. "Oh Erik, why didn't you run? You are such a vexing man!"

"Big word, for such a little girl. I stayed because I had to make sure you were safe. Did you think I'd leave you to your father's anger?"

"He wouldn't have been angry except you lied about raping me! Why?" She half shouted. "Why'd you lie about that? They'll kill you for sure! Don't you care?"

"No, I don't care." He said pulling her close. "Because I'm too much in love to care. Sabrina, this may be the last time we see each other. If you love me," he traced her cheek. "Then tell me."

She inhaled and closed her eyes. "I love you too." Erik inhaled and her eyes widened. The look of passion frightened, and rocked her to the core. "Don't come any closer."

"I'm in a cell!" He said gripping her around the waist. "I can't get much closer than this!"

"Erik, I-I I've never been in love before, this...is so new for me. Nor, have I seen a man in love, in love with me, wanting me so much."

Erik chuckled, "Am I frightening you?"

"Yes. I think I always be afraid of you Erik." She cleared her throat and tried to change the romantic atmosphere. "Can-I-I get you something?"

"I'm thirsty."

She glanced around; "I'll get you some fresh water."

Erik gripped her tighter and pulled her closer. "I'm not thirsty for water, I'm thirsty for your lips. For the look in your eyes when you're my wife and I've taken you with such a passion that you can hardly speak afterwards."

She trembled, "You mustn't talk like that or…or look at me like that."

"Sabrina," Erik ran his finger down her throat. "I never thought that you could love me. Can you blame if…even now I want to make you my captive forever?"

"Erik, please," she closed her eyes. "you're frightening me."

"As soon as I'm free," his voice rumbled. "I'm taking you. I'll carry you off into the darkness and you'll be my treasure as long I'm alive. No one will touch it. No one will even look at it!" he gripped her face in his hands. "You're mine!"

"Erik."

Erik pulled her close and she touched his face as Erik kissed her through the bars. She shivered and Erik growled contentedly. His grip grew tighter; the chains on his wrists and feet seemed weak in comparison to the chains holding their hearts together.

"SABRINA!" She spun around to see her father standing there; guards behind him and a huge scowl on his face.


	14. 14: Tell everyone

Chapter fourteen: Tell everyone

* * *

Sabrina turned around and Erik tightened his grip around her waist. Her father's face was drawn tightly. He turned to the guards and Raoul. "Leave us!"

The guards obeyed immediately, Raoul hesitated. "Your highness I must protest."

"This," her father snarled. "must be done alone. Leave! Immediately!"

Raoul nodded and Erik snickered quietly. He reached up and pulled a hairpin from Sabrina's hair and began working on his chains. Sabrina frowned at him as her father walked up to her.

"Sabrina," her father said firmly. "I've obtained a special license; you're to wed Raoul tonight."

Erik's eyes widened. "You're not serious!"

"Father," she begged. "Please! Why don't you listen to me?"

"Sabrina," her father said catching a hold of her arm. "I know you don't lie. But what proof do I have that he willingly let you free? I know of his reputation, and I've seen his handy work on that boy and his father. What proof do you offer me?"

"You know me father. I don't lie! But believe me when I say this," she inhaled and blurted out. "I love Erik." Her father looked like he was about to keel over in shock. "He loves me too. We're going to get married."

Her father slapped her and grabbed her arm. "That settles it! You've lost your mind! Taking the word of a pirate! After he raped you!"

"He didn't!" She snapped. "It was agreeable on both sides. I _gave _it to him."

Erik groaned, Sabrina had only made it worse. Her father's eyes widened and he pushed her toward. "Raoul!" he bellowed and Raoul came running around the corner. Sabrina cried out as she was shoved into Raoul's arm. "Here's your wife."

"Father!"

"Enough!" he shouted. "Sabrina, I was willing to forgive you until that last confession! You…willingly gave yourself to a pirate, an enemy to all men. How could you?"

"Isn't it obvious father?" She asked as she tossed her head. "Because I love him! And Raoul," she scowled at him. "you know your sins and God knows your heart!"

"Take her out and marry her this minute!" her father shouted. "Do whatever you must to drive her out of this state of mind!"

Erik shouted as Raoul dragged Sabrina out of the room. "You better not lay a hand on her! I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you!"

"Erik!" she screamed as she was dragged around the corner. "Erik!"

"Sabrina!"

"Touching." her father said. "You'll be dead, the moment my future son-in-law has made her his legal wife."

Erik reached to grab the man by his throat, but he jumped back out of reach. "The only thing that will stop me from killing you…will be Sabrina's tears. You better hope she'll have any tears of mercy left in her after this!"

* * *

Sabrina screamed as Raoul flung her into her room. She looked up at him, "You'll rue the day you laid a hand on me!"

"Indeed." He said. "But it won't be today. I've summoned the man to marry us."

"I will never say 'I do!' I'd rather die than marry you."

"Pity." Raoul said. "Because, I've arranged for that pirate to be accidentally stabbed should you refuse!"

She stared. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Why wouldn't I?" He laughed. "A pirate attempting to escape, was killed in the struggle. Who are they going to believe? Me, or you? You're nothing but a pirate's whore!"

"Don't you call me!" She snapped. "You're sick! And you're jealous of something you cannot ever have!"

"I'll have you!"

"Never." She shook her head. "You'll never have me. No matter what you do, you can rape me every night and day of our marriage. You may possess my body, but you will never have my heart or soul. For those belong to Erik, and Erik alone! He had me first!"

"You said our marriage, am I correct in assuming you're marrying me?"

"I'm agreeing to your disgusting proposition. But the laugh's on you, knowing that I've only done this to save the man I love. The man you can never measure up to." She stepped closer. "The man who makes me peak with pleasure with a simple look. You, will have to take and steal for the rest of my life!"

Raoul struck her hard and she hit the floor clutching a flaming cheek. "You… shut… up." He ground out. "Not another word."

She laughed, "Or what, you'll kill me? Impossible. You've no one to blame for my death!"

"Don't give me any ideas! Get dressed! Now!"

Her bedroom door opened and her father came into the room. His face was pale, but he was angry. "No, no, she won't." He walked up to Raoul. "You filth. And I almost gave my daughter to you."

"She's agreed to it."

"No, because I refuse to let it come to pass."

Raoul walked forward with a smirk. "Well, who's stopping me? Certainly not you old man." Suddenly, Raoul clubbed her father with a pistol from his pocket. The blow was hard and instantly knocked him out! Sabrina gasped and let out a shriek. Raoul instantly swung around and belted her. she barely had time to breathe before he grabbed her by hair and pulled her up. "You better say yes," he snarled. "or the only men who honestly care about you, a useless, one-armed woman…. are going to be dead. You better cooperate."

She bit back her fear, anger and tears as she nodded. "I will."

* * *

Erik pulled the guard's tunic over his head. Erik had to agree that this was the stupidest man of the men that he'd met. He'd asked for a wad of tobacco, the man agreed, Erik had grabbed him and knocked him out. As if Erik cared for chewing tobacco anyway; it was a disgusting habit and turned ladies off anyway.

Erik walked quietly along the halls, keeping his face down. For his fortune, when he was younger and engaged in the company of a serving maid, he knew where every room was and he could only hope to find Sabrina in the guest princess room.

He opened the door to see Sabrina's father on the floor, struggling to get up. Erik pushed all anger aside and went to help the man. "Where's Sabrina?" he demanded. "Tell me!"

"Chagney," he groaned and touched his head. "Took her."

Erik's blood boiled. "What?!"

"He's….going to marry her!" Erik released him and raced for the chapel. It was quite a distance and he could only hope he'd get there in time.


	15. 15: Thoughts of the future

Chapter fifteen: Thoughts of the future

* * *

Erik shook the minister. "Where'd they go?"

"I won't say!" he said. "They're married and you can't do anything about it!"

"We need to stop them from finalizing the marriage." His father explained "It's vital!"

"Wasting time." Erik gripped his sword tightly as he withdrew it. "And don't you dare tell me how vital it is!"

"You can't kill him!" Her father cried out.

"Deal with it your way and I'll deal with it my way. I'm going up to her chambers. Try to see if you can find out where Raoul's chambers are in case he takes her there. Hurry!"

Erik's heart pounded in his chest. He had to find Sabrina before that scum took her and made her legally his wife.

* * *

Sabrina couldn't suppress a whimper as he tugged her towards her room. Suddenly, Raoul pushed her into another room and he locked the door. She gasped as he removed his coat. She glanced around the room looking for something to arm herself. She raced for a chair and felt arms grab her around the waist.

She shrieked as she was flung on the bed and Raoul's body weight crushed her down into the bed. He grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back. "I always sample a bottle of wine before buying it. Let's see if you're worth keeping." He laughed. "If that pirate was satisfied enough to propose to you…. you must be worth having along after all."

He grabbed the robe tie from his robe and secured her hand above her head. She squirmed and bounced. Raoul grabbed and squeezed her breast hard before pulling on her dress. Sabrina screamed as the whole of her dress was ripped open and she could only pray that this would all be over soon and that he'd kill her as soon as he was done with her.

Raoul's eyes were hungry and cruel. He smirked as he began removing his shirt. "Well, you appear to keep your assets hidden well." She tried to turn onto her side to avoid looking at him. He grabbed her hair and struck her. "Insolent girl."

He leaned over her, blowing on her breast. She whimpered in fear, then Raoul bit her; hard. And her scream echoed in the room.

* * *

Erik heard Sabrina's scream as he ran by a room. He spun around and opened the door. his heart froze and his blood boiled over as he saw Chagney with Sabrina's breast in his mouth.

"You're hurting me!" She cried as Chagney let out a growl and she screamed. "Stop it!"

He sat up and his hands went to his pants. Erik slammed the door and shouted. "Chagney!" Raoul spun around and Erik charged towards him. "Prepare to meet your maker!" Erik glanced at Sabrina's form as Raoul scrambled off the bed. "No, prepare to meet the devil. I'm giving you a personal escort there!"

Erik cut the rope holding her hand and she started crying. Her tears spurned him and Erik lunged at Chagney who was barely able to block the blow. He let out a yelp and clutched his hand and Erik could only hope that he had broken the boy's wrist. It took only several more blows and Erik disarmed him. the boy's face grew pale as he stumbled backwards.

"Erik." Sabrina cried and Erik felt her arm around his waist. "Don't, please."

"Don't!?" He bellowed. "He dared to touch you!"

"He's my husband! Erik!" She pleaded. "Let the king deal with this! No more blood on your hands! Please!"

Erik turned as the door opened to reveal her father with two guards behind him. "Why?" he demanded of her. "Why do you ask this of me?"

"Because I know you're capable of," her eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!"

Erik spun around as Raoul pointed a pistol at him. Erik swung his sword and chopped off Raoul's hand! Raoul squealed in pain and Erik wiped his sword on Raoul's arm before sheathing it.

"Serves you right, you scum sucking pig." He held Sabrina close and she shuddered. "Shh, no one's going to harm you ever again my love. I promise."

"Oh Erik!"

"Sabrina," her father said. "I'm sorry. I was just,"

"Father," she begged. "please. Some time with Erik, alone. Please."

Her father exhaled and Erik felt a twinge of pity for the old man. Raoul let out a roar and Erik turned to see one of the guards had taken a lit candle and burnt his hand to stop the bleeding. Raoul shot him a nasty look as he was dragged off to the doctor. Her father stepped out of the room and closed it behind him.

Sabrina gripped Erik close, "Hold me."

He nodded, "Yes."

"Tighter!"

Erik complied with a kiss to her forehead. "As long as you need me."

"Oh, I feel so dirty!" she cried. "I-I I can't believe I married that man!"

"He forced you." Erik soothed. "You'd never give yourself to him. you belong to me."

"Oh Erik, I want to always belong to you." She tilted her face up for a kiss. "Erik, please, make me forget about him. Make me forget about his touch. Please."

Erik kissed her lightly, not forcing her. she whimpered as his lip gently conquered her heart and soul. She pulled him closer and begged inwardly for more. Then, the door opened. Erik groaned and he whispered. "Your father."

She held Erik tight and turned to face him. he sighed and stepped forward. "Your marriage is being annulled as we speak. I trust…he didn't consummate it?"

"No."

"I highly doubt they'll ask for proof of it. My word should be enough." her father inhaled. "Sabrina, please, keep away from Erik."

"Father!"

"Hear me out. I know you love him, but deep in your heart you both know that it can never be. Do you honestly think the king will let you marry a pirate? One that's done so much damage to his fleet?"

"Those reports have been greatly exaggerated." Erik said. "I assure you."

"I'll renounce my title!" She announced causing both men to jump. "I refuse to have it stand in the way!"

"Sabrina, you're my only daughter and I want what's best for you. Can't you see that your lineage is one problem and his deeds are another? Men will hunt him down. And where will you live? On a boat your entire life? Then what about children? Will you raise them on a ship and have them lack an education?" Sabrina's heart dropped. Her father was right. She and Erik didn't have time to discuss these things. Their confession had been so fast that neither of them had thought about their future together. "And then there's the matter of his fidelity." Erik growled. "No offense, but pirates aren't the most honorable men in the world. Sabrina, I'm begging you, don't marry him. unless you're sure that he can care for you, your children, protect you body and soul and keep your heart in his thoughts at all times. Promise me."

She nodded as she looked at her feet. "I promise."


	16. 16: Rescuing the princess

Chapter sixteen: Rescuing the princess

* * *

_One week later,_

* * *

Sabrina pushed the glass of wine to the nightstand. Her father sighed, "Sabrina, you can't go on like this. He's not coming back for you."

"He will come back!" she said. "He will."

"Sabrina, wake up! Please! You can't keep acting like this!"

Sabrina threw the wineglass across the room. "I'll act as I please!" her father drew his hand back and she shouted. "Don't hurt the baby!"

Her father's face went pale in an instant. His hand dropped and he shook his head, "no. You can't be."

Sabrina nodded and tried not to cry, "the doctor said so."

"And…that pirate's the father?" she nodded. "Are you sure?"

"He's the only man I've loved! I'm sure of it!"

Her father stared at her, "I-I…we can't let this happen. Sabrina, if anyone finds out you're pregnant…no man will marry you."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Sabrina, you cant have this baby."

She stood up, "Oh yes I can!"

"You have no say in the matter! The doctor will take care of this…issue in the morning."

"Issue!" she shrieked. "It's a baby! And you will not kill my baby!"

"No…. you're going to miscarry it."

"I will not allow it!" She shouted as he went to the door.

He turned, taking the key from the lock. "You don't have a choice. I put my neck out for you a lot this year. Didn't I get your marriage annulled? Didn't I also persuade the king to give him a pardon as long as he never set foot on English soil again?"

"And didn't you also make sure I never saw him again?" She shouted. "You fixed this!"

"I did it for your own good!"

"Sure!" she shrieked. "When the guards dragged Erik away, I screaming for my health! My current state of mind is for the better!"

Her father slammed the door and she heard the key lock in place. Sabrina sank down on the floor. She couldn't believe it. She made her way back to the bed, laid back on it and closed her eyes, the room frantically reeling about in her mind.

She closed her eyes and moaned as she recalled standing there in grand hall, beside her father, watching the king and Erik, and holding her breath tightly.

"_I hearby declare all crimes against this man dismissed. However, you're to leave English soil immediately. Never return again."_

_Sabrina had exhaled, walked up and taken Erik's hands the moment the chains had been removed. Erik kissed her hand and she smiled. Then, the king spoke. "Princess Sabrina," she turned to face the king. "Your father has spoken of your…foolish desires to renounce your title and wed this….man."_

_She nodded, "Yes your highness."_

"_Your request is denied." She gasped and Erik gripped her hand tighter. "I agree with your father that this match is unsuitable and I hearby order that this man is removed from the room."_

"_Erik!" She screamed as four guards bodily removed him. She reached for him to be restrained by her father. "Oh! Let me go!"_

"_Sabrina!" Erik yelled as he was dragged around the corner. "I'll be back! I swear it! I'll be back!"_

"_Erik!" she screamed._

"_Sabrina," her father orders. "Stop it!"_

"_You!" she shrieked. "This is all your fault! You! You knew I loved him!"_

"_No more words!" her father shouted._

"_You disgrace yourself, your father and this court." The king said. "You'd do best to be silent." A quick glance at the king showed that if she weren't quiet, something horrid would happen. She obeyed and relaxed in her father's grip. She had never gotten a chance to tell him that the morning after he'd rescued her. Her father's insistence that she see a doctor only confirmed something that she'd been suspicious of._

_She was carrying his child._

Sabrina lit a candle and walked out onto the balcony. A glance at her clock showed it was 2:00 in the morning. Her eyes felt swollen and heavy; but sleep wouldn't come to her.

She inhaled as she rubbed her firm stomach and sang quietly_. If I could only dream this world away; I'd awake in your arms. If I could keep this bitter life at bay; I'd awake, in your arms. The vow that keeps me from you I cannot undo. I'm lost, lost in a fantasy that can't come true. _Tears began to dribble down her cheeks and her voice shook quietly. _If I could only dream this world away; I'd awake in your arms I long to sleep forever! Dreaming of only you. I'm lost. How many nights like this can I go through?_

Sabrina started crying, but she stopped as she felt this presence behind her. she stiffened and swiped at her eyes as she felt two arms on her shoulders. Suddenly, she was spun around and she felt lips covering hers. She was unsure of what to do…then recognized the texture of the lips. Only one man had lips like that, and the one side would curl up just so.

It was Erik kissing her! She brought her arms up around his neck and he pulled her closer. He kissed her cheek. "Sabrina. I'm taking you back."

"Erik."

"Gibbs better have a minister waiting or I'll have him swinging from the yardarm! Oh my dearest, Sabrina." He kissed her before taking her candle. "I hope you're not attached to anything in this room."

She shook her head, "No, my things arrive tomorrow."

"Then they should be on the black swan now." He took the candle and began lighting the curtains. "I intercepted a trunk of yours."

"Erik!" she gasped. "I can't believe you're doing this! You're going to get in trouble for simply being on English land!"

"I think you're worth it." He said throwing the candle to the door and leading her back out onto the balcony. He grasped the rope and held onto it tightly as he reached for her. "If my timing is right," suddenly, half a dozen fireworks went off in various spots around the yard. Erik smirked. "good, my men were right on time. Perfect distraction."

She held onto him tight, "Erik, you are the sneakiest, most conniving, handsome, suave, ridiculous man I ever met in my life."

"Which is why you're marrying me?"

"Oh I'm marrying you for several reasons." She glanced and saw they were near the ground. "To be safe for the rest of my life."

"Oh…I'm your trusty bodyguard?"

She laughed. "Yes. I love you…and I want our baby to know his father's name too."

Erik froze halfway on the rope, he looked at her. "What?"

"Why don't you focus on rescuing your pregnant fiancée before some guard comes around the corner?"

"Who cares?" Erik swept her up into his arms. "Oh, I think I love you more than I did the first time I saw you."

"You hated me!"

"I hated how you made me _feel_, but I never hated you."

"All right, I'll buy that…for now. Can we get out of here now please?"

"Agreed." Erik turned and headed to a gate.

"So, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"Outside of this gate!"

She laughed. "Oh, I love you!"

"Tell that to the king and your father when we get caught!"

Sabrina shook her head as Erik ran up into a carriage waiting for them and it took off towards the docks. Erik removed his mask and pressed his face against hers, "Oh, I'm sorry it took so long. If I'd have known, I'd have been here a lot sooner."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Rest," he kissed her cheek. "now...you can dream this world away and when you wake up…I'll be right beside you. I promise."


	17. 17: Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

_One year later,_

* * *

"Erik," Sabrina said nervously. "I don't think that this is a good idea."

"Sabrina," Erik said as he continued helping her up to the top of the crow's nest. "Everything will be all right."

"Well…what if Alyson needs me?"

"She's napping and Gibbs is watching her. Close your eyes."

"Erik."

"Close your eyes." he repeated stepping in beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I won't let you go."

Sabrina exhaled shakily and nodded, "All right."

Erik held on tight as he helped her blindly up the rope. His hypnotic voice right by her ear. _I am yours without a doubt, without a doubt you're mine. We have optimistic love in pessimistic times. _Erik helped her up and into the crow's nest. She gripped his hand tightly with her eyes closed. _So kiss me, say goodbye to me_. _Be sure you don't cry for me_. _I'll see you at the end_, w_hen our roads meet again_

"Open your eyes." She did and gasped as she gazed out upon the open sea. The scent of the heather from the nearby Ireland cliffs mingled with the scent of distant rain.

_From here to eternity._ _You'll be with me; you'll be with me_. _From here to eternity_. _You'll be with me; you'll be with me_.

"Oh Erik." She sighed, leaning back into his embrace. His hand caressing her stomach, which unbeknownst to him, she suspected she was going to bear another child of his.

_You are my blood; I am your blood_. _You're my staunchest friend_. _We've had our quarrels and our squabbles_ a_nd fall in love again_. _So I must leave you here tonight_. _Follow me when the time is right_. _Time is not my friend_. _Till we meet again_.

Erik kissed her and he exhaled, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"A few moments ago." She exhaled. "Erik, this is the perfect spot. I love it."

"It'll take some work, think you can handle it?"

Sabrina nodded, "Yes."

Her father and the king naturally sent ships out after them. Sabrina sent a note back saying that this was where she wanted to be and she was happy. When the king found out she was also carrying Erik's child, he called the ships back, but banned them from entering English soil. After all, if they were married and she was expecting his child, it wouldn't be decent for him to separate them.

"I was also thinking of finding residence in Italy if Ireland is unsuitable for you."

"Erik," she sighed as she leaned into his embrace. "I don't care, as long as I'm with you." She whispered. "I think I'm carrying another baby."

Erik stiffened and he looked at her in shock. "Sabrina? Another one?" she nodded and smiled, then Erik's face twisted. "And you climbed up here in your condition?"

"Erik, I declare you are like an old mother hen!" she snapped. "I'm fine!"

"Sabrina, you can't take these things lightly!" Erik groaned. "Come, let's get you back down to earth."

She rolled her eyes, but dutifully followed her fretting husband back down the long rope descent. "Next time, I won't say anything!"

"Sabrina," Erik held her against him. "There are things I take seriously and one of them is my marriage vows. I vowed to protect you, and that includes the life inside you."

She shook her head, "Erik, you have to give us room to breathe though."

"I will…after the baby is born. Got it?"

She laughed and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, the future's waiting for us."


End file.
